An Amazon's Maternal Side
by Amara Nyx
Summary: "I just wanted to apologize, Bruce; for how I acted during the meeting when we were talking about Robin," Wonder Woman said, removing her hand from the Dark Knight's shoulder. Placed after the meeting at the Watchtower in episode 22, "Agendas."


Hi, I'm back with another one-shot! I sure love one-shots, don't I?

This one-shot is place in episode 22 of _Young Justice_, "Agendas" after the meeting at the Watchtower. Speaking of the Watchtower, it looked weird. I thought it would be something like the one from JLU. The one in Young Justice looks like a teardrop.

Anyway…on to the one-shot. (I love saying one-shots, don't I?)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice. If I did, I'd change how the Watchtower would look like. Hehe!

* * *

><p>An Amazon's Maternal Side<p>

"_I shouldn't be surprised since you indoctrinated Robin into crime fighting at the right full age of 9."_

"_Robin needed to help bring the man who murdered his family to justice."_

"_So he can turn out like you?"_

"_So that he wouldn't…"_

* * *

><p>After the meeting finished, Batman headed straight towards the Zeta Tubes wanting to get back to Gotham so he and Robin can spend the day together. It was one of those days where Bruce Wayne wasn't needed at the office, and where he can actually relax for once. And nothing was better than being able to spend time with your son.<p>

Batman was halfway with typing the coordinates to Gotham when a strong, yet gentle hand grabbed his shoulder. The Dark Knight turned his head to see Diana, also known as Wonder Woman.

"What's the matter princess?" Batman asked giving the Amazon his full attention.

"I just wanted to apologize, Bruce; for how I acted during the meeting when we were talking about Robin," Wonder Woman said, removing her hand from the Dark Knight's shoulder.

"It's nothing to be sorry for princess," Batman reassured.

"But I am sorry. Though Robin has been doing crime fighting for 4 years, and has proved that he can handle this life, I still worry about him. I care about him," Wonder Woman insisted.

Before Batman could reiterate on Robin's ability as a hero (for what seemed like the millionth time since Robin started the hero business), an incoming call came from his communicator. Grumbling something incoherently, the Gotham hero clicked on his comm. "What," Batman said gruffly.

"_Um…I'm sorry to disturb you, but you're needed at the cave," _came Aqualad's voice.

"Why, I must ask?"

"_Well, Robin-"_

"I'm on my way." Batman said quickly and clicked his comm. off. _Something had better not happen to my little bird or so help me, I'll- _

Batman brushed off the thought and returned to the Zeta Tubes, retyping the coordinates from Gotham to Mount Justice. "Something wrong, Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked curiously.

"I need to head to Mount Justice. Aqualad called about Robin," Batman explained walking into the Zeta Tubes.

"Robin? I'm coming too." Wonder Woman quickly followed the Dark Knight to the league's Black Ops team's base.

**Recognized: Batman 02, Wonder Woman 03**

The sight that the two leaguers met was the team surrounding an unconscious Robin who was held in Connor's arms. "Robin!" the Amazon princess exclaimed running to the unconscious bird's aid taking him into her arms.

"What happened to him?" Wonder Woman demanded, glaring at the clone that was looking at the floor in shame. When everyone remained silent, Batman stepped forward giving the team the deathly…DaddyBats glare. The temperature in the room seemed to drop considerably. The team shifted uncomfortably becoming nervous as the glare intensified.

Kaldur was the first to give in. "Superboy was not feeling – as Robin would say it – 'the aster,' so Robin proposed a sparring match. During the match, things got a little…out of hand. We do not know what exactly happened because it happened when they were fighting on the rafters. Besides the point, we believe Robin has broken ribs and most likely, a concussion."

Connor looked up from the floor and spoke in a mere whisper. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him. It was an accident; honest." Megan floated to her boyfriend and wrapped her arm around his shoulder mentally sending him comforting and reassuring words.

With a sigh, Wonder Woman stood with Robin in a protective cradle hold and walked to the Zeta Tubes. "I'm taking Robin home. Speaking of which, you all should too. You've done enough for today." You could practically hear the anger in the last statement.

"We _will_ discuss this 'accident' when I get back," Batman hissed before following Wonder Woman through the Zeta Tubes to Gotham City.

* * *

><p>As Batman and Wonder Woman (who was still holding Robin in a protective cradle hold) arrived in the Batcave, they were greeted by the butler of Wayne Manor, Alfred. "Welcome home Master Bruce. Welcome Ms. Diana."<p>

When Alfred laid his eyes on the unconscious bird, he gasped and immediately motioned the Amazon to the med bay. "What happened to Master Dick?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"Lets just say that there was a slight complication at the mountain," Batman, now Bruce Wayne, answered following the faithful butler.

"Slight? Bruce! This isn't slight. This is major," Diana protested.

While Alfred attended to the young master's wounds, Bruce and Diana were off to the side having a very…heated conversation.

"See? This is why I always worry for Richard! He's just a 13 year-old boy and he has to deal with this life," Diana said, outraged.

"He's dealt with worse before. Remember, Diana, he _chose_ this life," Bruce growled at the Amazon, but Diana wasn't fazed. "I know. He chose this life for justice, but still-"

"Master Dick is awake if you want to see him," Alfred announced, ending the oncoming argument.

Diana was immediately at Dick's side with one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. "Richard? Are you okay? How do you feel? Do you need any water? I was so worried. How's your head? Do you feel dizzy?"

"Auntie D.!" Dick exclaimed. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You are not fine young man! You have a minor concussion and 3 broken ribs, so don't say you're fine."

"But-"

"Stop Dick," Bruce ordered and pulled his son into a hug minding his injuries. "Don't scare me like that ever again."

Dick leaned into the hug and said, "I'm sorry Bruce."

"So much for going to play basketball today huh?"

"Don't worry kiddo. How about we watch a movie?"

"Sure," Dick agreed then turned to the Amazon princess. "Do you want to watch a movie with us Auntie D.?" Dick asked as Bruce helped him off the bed. Diana smiled and nodded.

After changing into some civvies, Diana helped Dick up to the movie room, much to the Grayson's dismay. Alfred and Bruce watched as Diana repeatedly asked Dick questions when he was comfortable on the couch.

"You really sure you're okay Richard? Need any pain medication? Any water? Do you need a pillow? A blanket? How about I make some cookies?"

"Geez, Auntie D.! I'm fine!"

"Something on your mind sir?" Alfred asked with an eyebrow raised. Bruce nodded.

"Note to self: Amazon's have a crazy maternal side."

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? I liked the way I ended this one-shot.<p>

The next chapter to "A Royal's Ancient Secret" should be up by the end of this week.

Please like and review!


End file.
